30 baisers for you
by ange de un cisme
Summary: 30 one shot où Ma seule contrainte est d’inclure un baiser à un moment donné. Le baiser lui même peut être compris au sens propre comme au figuré.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** 30 baisers for you

**Sous-titre :** Un endroit où être bien

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** Ceci est un défi sur lequel il y aura 30 baisers avec Severus / Harry

**Rating :** PG-13 (les vieux car je ne connais qu'eux.)

**Thème :** Jardin secret

**Genre :** petite romance pour ce Noël

**Résumé et explication du principe :** J'essaie de faire au moins un thème par mois. Je ne suis pas obligé de faire les thèmes dans l'ordre. Je suis libre d'interpréter les thèmes comme bon me semble. Ma seule contrainte est d'inclure un baiser à un moment donné. Le baiser lui-même peut être compris au sens propre comme au figuré.

**OoOoO**

**Un endroit où être bien**

Il faisait froid. C'était bien l'une des plus froides soirées d'hiver de l'année. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans le parc. Certains couloirs étaient à éviter sous peine de tomber de froid et crise de grelottements.

La neige recouvrait tout, même les arbres étaient une colline blanche à perte de vue. Le mois de février s'annonçait glacial et peu propice aux escapades de nuit.

Quelques cours nécessitant d'être dehors avaient été annulés, comme le cour de soins aux créatures magiques, les cours de vol…

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'osaient pas aller voir Hagrid leur ami, le garde chasse. Car passer dans une poudreuse épaisse de 60 cm n'était pas pour le plus simple.

Mais en cette nuit du deux février, qu'il fasse moins 15°, ne gênait pas le moins du monde Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, car même Gargamel et Azraël ne voudrait pas sortir par une nuit comme celle-ci.

Mais Harry avait une idée derrière la tête.

Il avait besoin de se reposer dans son jardin secret. Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui le laissait frais et dispos le matin c'était aller dans son petit paradis à lui.

Le lit était douillet, la moquette agréable à souhait, les tableaux magnifiques et intéressants. C'était le lieu idéal où se reposer.

Arrivant dans les cachots, il bifurqua au couloir suivant pour se retrouver devant un tableau représentant une douce nuit de printemps, où un couple s'enlaçait sous un magnifique saule pleureur qui les cachait à moitié. Toutes les étoiles étaient dehors illuminant le parc avec le lac du tableau.

Harry murmura le mot de passe et entra sans s'attarder sur le tableau qu'il avait observé bien des fois, avant de réussir à trouver le mot de passe pour rentrer dans ce lieu secret.

Il posa négligemment sa cape sur un fauteuil près du feu qui était presque éteint. Et se dirigea vers une porte qui se cachait à la vue de tous. Il la poussa discrètement pour atterrir dans une chambre de couleur beige. La moquette était toujours aussi moelleuse.

La couette crème était grande et bien fournie pour ses grandes nuit de froid. Et au milieu de tous ce beige, il y avait une marre de cheveux noirs qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller.

Harry savait qu'il avait voulu que sa chambre soit de cette couleur car il voulait se rappeler que son âme de mangemort était toujours présente en lui malgré le bien qu'il avait fait autour de lui, tout en restant dans l'ombre.

Il trouva dans une commode une grande chemise, qu'il enfila, pour se faufiler sous la couette et se lover dans les bras de l'homme endormi.

Son jardin secret, c'était là. Dans les bras de cet homme mal aimé.

Cet homme seul. Les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son Severus.

Il était possessif et fier de le dire.

Harry poussa un soupir et encastra sa tête dans le cou de Severus. Et avec un sourire paisible il s'endormit heureux.

Il ne remarqua pas le professeur de potions ouvrir les yeux, sourire et lui embrasser affectueusement le front où on pouvait voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et remuer un peu pour pouvoir embrasser du regard Morphée et passer le reste de la nuit collé à son amant.

Dehors, on pouvait voir la neige qui continuait à tomber, silencieuse et pure merveille que mère nature, nous offrait.

**OoOoO**

Bisous et joyeux Noël à tous le monde. J'avance doucement pour mes autres fics, mais je fais comme je peux.

Ange de un cisme


	2. si seulement tu étais à moi

**Titre :** 30 baisers for you

**Sous-titre :** Si seulement tu étais à moi

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** Ceci est un défi sur lequel il y aura 30 baisers avec Severus / Harry

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** violence, viol, sentiment malsain

**Thème :** numéro 26 si seulement tu étais à moi.

**Résumé et explication du principe :** J'essaie de faire au moins un thème par mois. Je ne suis pas obligé de faire les thèmes dans l'ordre. Je suis libre d'interpréter les thèmes comme bon me semble. Ma seule contrainte est d'inclure un baiser à un moment donné. Le baiser lui-même peut être compris au sens propre comme au figuré.

-

**Si seulement tu étais à moi **

L'endroit était lugubre. Il faisait froid malgré la cheminée allumée. C'était un de ces lieux que rien ni personne ne parviendrait à réchauffer.

Dans le froid mordant on entendait des cris déchirants.

Dans le fauteuil dos au mur, une ombre bougea.

" Tu voulais me défier, voilà ce qu'il t'en coûte. " murmura une voix d'outre-tombe.

L'ombre s'adressait à une fine silhouette brisée au sol. De temps en temps ses muscles se crispaient, à cause du trop grand nombre de doloris reçus. Ses dents claquaient. Seul le goût du sang était sur son palais.

Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de se battre pour vivre. Il attendait que la mort le fauche. S'endormir dans des bras aimés. Mais il ne recevait que de la haine, de la douleur…

Il n'espérait plus. Pour lui la mort serait celle de l'esprit, on le maintiendrait en vie jusqu'à la fin de la guerre qui aurait du s'achever avec lui.

" Harry, Harry. Tu te croyais plus fort que moi. Tes amis t'ont trop répété que tu allais gagner. Tu t'es trop bercé d'illusion. Ca t'est monté à la tête. " Il poussa un soupir théâtral " Vraiment quel gâchis tout ce pouvoir. Tu aurais dû accepter ma demande, il y a de cela bien longtemps. "

Il savait que son ennemi adoré aurait réagi vivement à sa déclaration, aurait relevé fièrement la tête, aurait juré aux quatre coins des vents, mais l'épave à ses pieds ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Harry couché au sol luttait de toutes ses forces pour que son esprit ne s'égare hors de la raison.

Le tragique destin des Londubat le rappelant à sa mémoire vacante.

Voldemort se rapprocha doucement vers sa proie.

" Mais je vais te dire un petit secret. Il y a eu une autre prophétie un an après ta naissance. Celle dont on t'a parlé n'était pas celle que je visais au département des mystères. "

Il s'accorda le temps de voir son prisonnier frémir imperceptiblement.

" Une qui disait que tu avais besoin de ce pouvoir spécial que t'a donné ta mère. Mais cette prophétie a été annulée puisque je l'ai ce pouvoir, et qu'il s'est retourné contre toi. "

Il posa sa main blafarde sur la cicatrice rouge d'Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses cordes vocales étaient brisées. Voldemort fit une moue qui ressemblait plus à une grimace sur son visage de serpent.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et appela un de ses serviteurs.

Aussitôt la porte en bois s'ouvrit sur une petite silhouette en cagoule. En voyant la dépouille au sol, il frissonna. Mais quand il croisa les yeux verts voilés, il fut frappé par leur vide.

" Queudver, approche " susurra-t-il.

Queudver s'agenouilla au pied de son seigneur et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur les lèvres blafardes de Voldemort quand il constata qu'il tremblait de peur.

" Donne-moi ton bras. "

Peter sentit la panique l'envahir en tendant son bras. Il souleva sa manche gauche pour dévoiler l'hideuse marque gravé dans sa peau.

Quand Voldemort la toucha Queudver sentit une brûlure sur son bras qui alla s'étendre dans son ventre, puis son dos…jusqu'à toutes les terminaisons nerveuses du corps.

La marque faisait plus mal que le doloris car le doloris n'était que spirituel tandis que la marque, elle, faisait partie du corps donc agissait sur celui-ci.

Une fois l'appel lancé Voldemort lâcha la marque de son serviteur, qui tomba par terre après avoir tant crié.

" Allez va t'en avant que je veuille m'amuser encore un peu. " laissa-t-il tomber.

Peter se leva comme il put et détala comme un lapin vers la sortie libératrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre homme à cagoule.

" Tu en as mis du temps. " dit-il pour salut.

L'homme essaya de réprimer son dégoût de s'agenouiller devant cette créature maléfique. Et de lui prêter toujours allégeance.

" J'en suis désolé, mais Dumbledore suit mes allées et venues. J'ai pris l'initiative de dire que j'allais commander des ingrédients. "

" Bien, bien. Je te laisserai prendre des ingrédients dans ma collection. Où en sont les recherches de ce vieux fou sur la disparition de Harry Potter ? "

" Il vous soupçonne maître, mais il doute encore. "

" Très bien. Je veux que ce vieux fou sache que je l'ai en ma poigne. Je vais d'ailleurs lui envoyer un petit présent, qui je sais lui fera très plaisir. "

" Mon petit mangemort. "

Cette expression aurait pu paraître teintée d'affection, si seulement il ne posait pas sa main sur la tête de l'homme agenouillé.

" J'espere que tu ne me décevras pas. "

Puis d'un geste négligent de la main, il montra le prisonnier.

" Va rafistoler mon invité d'honneur. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il nous quitte de sitôt. "

Un sourire purement machiavélique apparut sur les deux protagonistes. Sauf que le cagoulé n'avait peut-être pas la même notion que son seigneur.

Il s'inclina humblement et fit léviter le corps qui avait perdu le combat contre l'inconscience.

Ce que Harry se rappela et sentit, après ne fut que de mains se baladant, d'une légère brise chaude, d'une goutte d'eau, de chaleur et d'un léger battement de papillon.

Une fois que Snape arriva dans une salle de soin, il déposa le corps doucement sur une table de travail. Il découpa le reste des loques qu'Harry avait sur le dos pour reposer son corps meurtri par les coups, les sortilèges, les viols …

Snape savait que cette peau était tannée par le soleil, mais les hématomes et les coupures la rendant imparfaite et surtout il était pâle comme la mort. Ses yeux toujours ouverts, un peu vitreux comme déjà partis vers l'au-delà, mais de temps en temps presque courageusement, témérairement la poitrine se soulevait, quelque volonté sortait dont on ne sait où sur ce petit corps.

Il attrapa une pommade dans un des placards et en induisit dans les plaies pour les nettoyer. Puis tous doucement, ses mains se fit caressantes. Epousant parfaitement le galbe de ses fesses, la cambrure de son dos, la poitrine frêle.

Ca faisait deux longues années qu'il rêvait de son corps, de son odeur…Il n'en dormait presque plus. Il posa sa main tremblante dans les cheveux pleins de poussière, de sueur et de sang séché. Il le dévora du regard.

Il voulait tellement son corps, il serait si facile de l'avoir. Il était à portée de main. Il sentait son érection, que seul ce petit morveux pouvait lui donner, être emprisonné dans son pantalon, le serrant atrocement.

Une fois la peau nettoyée, il fit remonter sa langue le long de son ventre, pour parcourir son sternum et léchait consciencieusement son cou. En faisant attention de ne pas y apporter sa marque, seul le lord avait droit sur lui. Et ca le faisait enrager car il lui appartenait.

Ce morveux était à lui ! Et personne n'oserait le contredire, à part ses supérieurs.

Il se retira, et finit de nettoyer son patient et de le soigner. Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, la hanche droite déboîtée, tous les doigts de la main fracturés avec sauvagerie…

Ses cordes vocales furent réparées, les traces de viol furent enlevées, les coups disparurent. Il était tel qu'il devait être. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait réparer était son esprit.

Il tenait entre ses mains cet enfant si vite grandi, et la seule chose qui l'obnubilait était qu'il voulait le briser de ses propres mains, voir son sang parcourir son corps pour se nicher au creux de son aine.

Il le veilla, attendant son réveil. Il posait sans cesse son regard d'adoration sur l'endormi.

" Petite chose, tu m'appartiens. Ne l'oublie jamais, même quand tu es dans les draps de mon seigneur. " Dit-il avec dans les yeux la lueur d'un amoureux fanatique.

Harry était recouvert d'une douce et chaude couverture et pendant son sommeil, il ne se rendit jamais compte de l'obsession que lui portait son professeur.

Ce n'est qu'aux petites lueurs du soleil, qu'il se réveilla.

Snape lui jeta à la figure des vêtements assez propres.

" Dépêchez-vous on vous attend. "

Le mangemort sortit et l'attendit à la sortie, pour le diriger à son seigneur. Il enrageait du mal qui allait lui être fait, de cette douleur inconnu qui allait lui être donnée. Il aurait tellement voulu être son bourreau et être son sauveur.

Une fois entrés dans la salle, les portes se refermèrent sinistrement derrière eux.

Voldemort toujours juché sur son fauteuil regardait de son regard rougeoyant son prisonnier en pleine santé. Il eut un sourire heureux.

" Tu as fait du bon boulot Severus. Je dois reconnaître que tes talents de guérisseur me sont d'une grande aide. Maintenant va, j'ai à faire avec cet avorton. "

Avant de sortir Snape s'inclina comme un bourgeois l'aurait fait à son roi. Sur son visage de marbre aucune colère ne put y être lue. Il bouillait de désir de restait et d'achever de lui-même cette créature pour qui il était épris de désir.

¤¤¤

Le professeur Snape resta dans les parages le reste de la journée. Il pouvait entendre les cris déchirants de son ancien élève. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du sang qui devait couler à flots hors de son corps, de la vie qui de plus en plus le quittait, de cet espoir qui continuait à faire battre son cœur.

De son regard empli de défi, pour quiconque qui osait le défier. Et il aurait voulu le voir de ses propres yeux abdiquer devant l'horreur qui savait l'attendrait le lendemain.

De cette frénésie qui le prendrait lorsque la mort rôderait autour de lui, et le prendrait dans ses bras, pour aspirer son dernier souffle de vie, son dernier espoir.

Lui serait à ses côtés, il l'aiderait à rendre l'âme, il l'embrasserait avant qu'il ne tombe pour toujours et à jamais dans les bras tentateurs de Morphée.

Il devait le voir, par terre gisant dans son sang. Il serait tellement beau, tel un ange déchu que personne n'aurait pu sauver.

Il sentait ses mains trembler à cette perspective. De voir le voile de la mort recouvrir ses yeux laiteux.

¤¤¤

Harrysentait chacune de ses terminaisons brûlait, se rétractait, s'écartelait et explosait. Il saignait du nez, ses doigts étaient atrophiés de douleur. Il avait les joues creuses. Voldemort s'était amusé à tester un nouveau sort sur lui. Un peu comme l'aurait fait des sangsues, elle le vidait de son sang et de son énergie, le rendant plus maigre qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il avait la très désagréable impression d'avoir la colonne vertébrale brisée à force d'avoir trop convulsé et d'avoir frappé le sol avec force. Il ne sentait aucune douleur dans ses jambes.

Son bras droit formait un angle bizarre, sur son autre bras le coude était déboîté. C'était la première fois qu'il était dans un si sale état.

Il ne demandait que du repos, dans un endroit au chaud, avec le soleil qui lui brûlerait presque la rétine tellement il serait fort.

Il ne se rappelait plus la douceur d'une brise d'été, l'odeur du petit matin, la chaleur du soleil.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux c'était pour rencontrer le visage souriant de ses amis, parents, frères de cœur, sa famille, sa maison.

Mais dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux ce n'était plus que douleur, désespoir, honte, envie de mourir.

Une voix s'éleva pas plus loin d'un mètre le rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'il ne le serait jamais plus.

" Je crois bien que j'ai un peu dépassé les limites cette fois-ci. Tu es si tentant. " Dit-il sans aucun regret.

Il appela un serviteur et le somma d'aller chercher le maître des potions. Inutile de préciser qu'il arriva presque dans la seconde qui suit.

" Severus, Severus. Dis-moi, penses-tu qu'on devrait achever cet animal sans défense ou lui faire regretter ses choix pour l'éternité ? "

Snape voyait pour lui une petite lueur pour que le prisonnier lui appartienne.

" Vous me demandez mon avis à moi ? Humble serviteur que je suis. Comme conseil je pourrais vous dire de le garder, mais il serait une faiblesse et il serait regre… "

" Doloris. " il ne put continuer sa phrase.

" Voudrais-tu insinuer que cet avorton est un danger sur lequel je ne peux faire face ? Mais je dois bien reconnaître que du côté de notre cher directeur, il y aurait bien du souci. On peut s'attendre à tout de ce cinglé. "

Il leva son sortilège sur le professeur, qui put enfin respirer difficilement.

" Je suis las de lui, alors je t'autorise de le tuer. Et après on l'envoi en colis express. " Il eut un rire démoniaque avant se s'arrêter pour attendre la sentence.

Snape s'approcha doucement de son élève. Il se disait que finalement, Harry serait à lui dans la mort. Que ce n'était qu'un commencement pour lui.

Il leva sa baguette, et tandis qu'il lançait une prière muette pour que Dumbledore puisse lui pardonner son acte, son seigneur le regardait faire un sourire de satisfaction.

" Avada ke… "

" Arrête. Pas comme ca, je le veux voir pousser son dernier soupir brutalement. "

Severus ne le regarda pas, il savait exactement ce que le lord voulait. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à de tels extrémités.

Il n'était qu'un pantin sous les ordres des dirigeants. Un pion qu'on sacrifierait sans le moindre scrupule. Mais ce qui dans leurs grandes machinations importait peu c'était qu'un pion bien placé était le plus meurtrier. Il se faufilait et n'attendait que le bon moment pour sortir de l'ombre et s'apercevoir que le pion c'est transformé en reine, grande et forte.

Il redressa ses épaules et laissa ses mains effleurait les boutons de l'attache de sa cape pour commencer à les déboutonner du haut. Snape releva à peine le regard pour tomber dans ces de feux rouges de Voldemort en face de lui.

Avec ses mains, il poussa doucement le vêtement qui tomba mollement et souplement au sol. Faisant une flaque. Alors apparut une chemise rouge sang en soie. Il eut un sourire cynique en pensant aux élèves qui ont les idées carrées. Lui grand méchant s'habillant que de noir. C'était si cliché.

Et pendant sa pensée, il n'arrêta pas son effeuillage. Quand le bruit de la boucle se fit entendre, il sortit de son automatisme forcé, l'obligeant à revenir dans le réel, ou le surréel, il ne savait plus.

Il s'accroupit et apporta son ancien élève sur ses genoux et enleva son pantalon déchiré et noirci par son sang séché. Il flatta ses côtés et palpa les deux globes lunaires à sa portée. Le prisonnier gémit d'horreur sachant que sa torture n'était pas finie.

Il était si fatigué qu'il ne pouvait que subir. Ses yeux étaient voilés, son corps lourd. Sa mort proche, il la sentait tout autour de lui si aimante. Peut-être lui donnerait-t-elle un baiser.

Severus savait que si il levait la tête il ne verrait qu'un monstre avide de voir. Alors il s'attela à la tâche, il sentait son sexe dur emprisonnait dans sa cage de tissu. Et devant lui son phantasme à portée de main. Il le posa au sol et le recouvrit presque tendrement de son corps. Il le dominait enfin. Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Il le sentait trembler dans sa chair, il sentait ses entrailles se nouait. Snape lécha son dos mouillait par la sueur, il puait le sang et la peur. Et sans préliminaires il entra profondément.

Il y a des cris qui vous glace le sang, d'autres qui vous déchirent les tympans et ce cri-ci était plutôt sourd, rempli de désespoir, sentant le frisson vous faire dresser les poils.

La tête appuyait sur le sol, Harry fermait fortement les yeux, s'agrippait furieusement aux dalles inégale s'écorchant les mains. Il essayait de fermer son esprit comme lui avait appris l'homme qui le besognait. Il s'évadait loin, dans la demeure de ses parents où il était au chaud, écoutant la berceuse de sa mère pour sa petite sœur né il y a deux semaines. Tandis que son père choyait son petit frère sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Alors que lui écoutait son parrain, racontait sa dernière aventure, lui disant qu'il attendait avec impatience sa première copine et qu'il se ferait une joie de lui apprendre la vie. Sa mère le réprimandait de vouloir faire de son bébé un tordu comme lui. Et ils riraient ensemble, heureux d'être ensemble et de cette blague innocente faisant parti du décors.

Mais dans ce monde de rêve un son s'entendit : un rire machiavélique. Et le rêve se brisa telle un verre qu'on lâcherait au 5eme étage. Dévoilant sa vraie nature. Lui au sol coinçait sous un corps qu'il croyait de son côté. Mais où était la fin ?

Une chose dont Harry avait le contrôle était sa fierté, mais là plus nu qu'il ne l'est jamais été, il laissa tomber une larme. Et Voldemort n'en fut que plus souriant.

Et pendant ce temps, Severus avait entamé les coups de rein sans attendre. Une joie excitative monta en lui. Il était à lui. A lui seul. Chaque coups de rein était sa marque dans peau. Ses mains cajolaient presque inconsciemment son dos et s'accrochaient désespérément aux hanches, y plantant ses ongles.

Plus il accélérait, plus son sexe brûlait d'être délivré. Plus il accélérait, plus son amant frissonnait de moins en moins. En sortant une fois de plus de ce fourreau de chair si accueillant, il sentit le sang giclé sur leurs jambes emmêles.

De son fauteuil, Voldemort regardait la destruction de son ennemi. Une mise à mort lente et douloureuse, il n'était pas déçu.

Alors que les deux corps ne faisait plus qu'un, Severus récita une litanie entre ses gémissements de bonheur.

Il s'arrêta et sortit une fois de plus son sexe érigé ne demandant que délivrance, pour retourner Harry face à lui. Et il le re-pénétra.

Continuant de lançait son sortilège qui les enveloppaient d'un épais brouillard rouge. Plus la jouissance était proche plus le brouillard se rapprochait et se densifiait sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Et donnant son dernier coup de rein avant de voir les étoiles il se pencha sur les lèvres de Harry pour les effleurer, alors le brouillard pénétra dans le cœur du brun. Lui arrachant un halètement de douleur. Emprisonnant son souffle de vie.

Snape se coucha sur Harry, voulant sentir les derniers battements du cœur de son désir si rêvait et vécu. Souhaitant que ce désir s'arrête avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Il se releva embrassa une brève seconde les lèvres gercées et fendues pâles comme la mort. Essayant de respirer comme si un homme c'était assis sur sa cage thoracique.

Tournant dos à son seigneur Severus se rhabilla. Et faisant face à son seigneur qui s'était soulevé sur ses accoudoirs pour regarder le clou du spectacle, il ferma son visage de tout sentiment.

Lui aussi se tourna vers Harry pour le voir expirer une dernière fois avec un sifflement aiguë.

Harry Potter héros de ce siècle mourut en ce sinistre jour de 13 juin.

Severus fut congédié de la salle, tandis que le lord noir regardait toujours le corps sans souffle devant lui.

¤¤¤

Une fois dans son laboratoire, Severus s'attela à la tâche. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite.

Pendant plus de 5 heures de travail acharné sans une pause, il eut dans ses mains l'élixir d'une complicité rare : le don de Grishnakh.

Hanté par des yeux verts voilés, il attendit l'appel de son maître qui ne tarderait pas.

La brûlure quotidienne le frappa et il sortit à la lisière de la forêt pour transplaner.

Il ne remarqua jamais que la haut sur le tour, un vieil homme se caressait la barbe en souriant doucement, confiant en l'avenir.

¤¤¤

Il atterrit dans la salle noire et austère gardait par deux gardes de la même trempe que Crabbe et Goyle senior. Il mit sa cagoule sur la tête et se hâta en direction de la salle du trône.

Les couloirs sombres étaient les mêmes. Sentant le renfermé, glauque et sinueux. Certains couloirs ressemblait à un petit cours d'eau qui rejoignait une rivière qui rencontrait un fleuve et allait à la mer. Au détour d'un tournant il se retrouva dans un énorme couloir donnant sur une porte immense, noire et agressive.

Il frappa deux coups secs et attendait l'ordre de rentrer. Quand il rentra dans la pièce, il put apercevoir son élève convulsait au sol, les yeux roulant dans leur orbites et son maître toujours dans son fauteuil regardant la scène avec colère.

" Severus, je suppose que c'est toi qui à l'origine de ceci ? Pourquoi avoir inversé le sens du sort ? "

Le mangemort ne quittait pas des yeux le corps. De la bouche sortait de l'écume mousseuse. N'écoutant pas un mot de ce que le lord disait, il suivait tranquillement des yeux les muscles frémir sous cette peau pâle, son dos se arquait vers le haut comme une hôte qui aspire l'air. A des moments seuls la tête et les pieds touchait le sol.

" REPONDS ! " aboya Voldemort.

Severus savait que cette conversation serait bientôt emplie de ses cris. Il ne devait pas perdre en vu son objectif.

" DOLORIS ! "

Balayait par la force du sort Snape s'écrasa au sol en un cri surpris, puis de douleur. La main dans la poche, il tenait la fiole. Prêt à la lancée au moindre instants.

Apres une interminable minutes Voldemort leva son sortilège.

" Je veux que tu me donnes les réponses aux questions que je te pose, mon petit mangemort " il avait repris sa voix bienveillante, un peu comme celle d'un papi gâteau. Sauf que ses yeux injecté de sang n'était pas du même profil.

Severus se tourna vers Harry, il put voir que les convulsions étaient faibles, presque inexistante. Puis il fit face à son seigneur déchu.

Il sortit à toute vitesse sa main de la poche et jeta la fiole au pied de Voldemort. Mais avant qu'elle n'est atteint le sol, elle explosa. Voldemort lui fit un sourire diabolique.

Mais avant qu'il n'est pu ouvrir sa bouche pour dire qu'il était le plus fort, Severus sortit la vrai fiole et la lança sur le lord, qui ne put faire un geste.

Un nuage nauséabond sortit de la fiole brisait, entourant le mage noir. S'appuyant lourdement sur la pierre dure et froide, Snape se releva et sortit sa baguette.

Il la dirigea approximativement vers le lieu où était Voldemort qu'on ne voyait plus pour cause du nuage noire qui l'avait entouré une fois sortit du verre. Et prononça deux mots d'une voix froide :

" Avada Kedavra. "

Il entendit un bruit d'agonie à côté de lui. Harry eut un hoquet et ses convulsions s'arrêtèrent. Lorsque le dernier hoquet retentit une petite lumière sortit de sa bouche se dirigeant vers le plafond.

Severus releva une dernière fois sa baguette vers le corps de Voldemort au sol qui criait muettement.

" Nimm aus diesem Körper verdammte Seele heraus, und spare uns deines Hasses. "¤

Une autre boule de lumière sortit du corps qui se desséchait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Un sifflement pathétique retentit dans la salle du trône et Voldemort redevins poussière.

Mais avant que la lumière s'échappe Severus récita ces quelques mots :

" Ein Leben für ein Leben, daß meine Anfrage angenommen ist. " ¤1

Et la lumière de Voldemort éclata en morceau. Et sous l'effort de ce sort Severus s'évanouit.

¤¤¤

Il faisait chaud, ses yeux brûlait. Harry papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit sur un monde de couleurs. Il était couché sur un lit à baldaquin dans une forêt. Il remarqua que toutes ses blessures avaient disparus.

Qu'il était libre.

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le seul souvenir restant était sa longue et lente agonie sur le sol froid du château de Voldemort.

Puis un vent fort s'éleva et l'enveloppa, tel les bras accueillants d'une mère. Il ferma les yeux pour ne ressentir que ce moment. Les feuilles murmuraient une litanie de mot apaisants. Et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il sentit une goutte d'eau et un léger battement de papillon.

¤¤¤

Respirer était une torture. Il se releva et regarda tout autour de lui. Le corps à ses côtés ne bougeait plus. Plus de souffle de vie. C'était la fin de Harry Potter.

Severus se hissa péniblement sur ses jambes pour aller soulever le maigre corps et partir vers des terres amies.

Finalement Harry Potter, faisait ce qu'il voulait. La formule aurait du prendre la vie de Voldemort pour la donner à Harry. Mais il aurait dû penser que son ancien maître n'avait plus de vie aussi près qu'il était de l'humanité.

Il fois qu'il transplana en lisière de Poudlard, Severus posa le corps et pleura à la perte de cet être qui avait presque gérer sa vie. Le martyriser, l'humilier, l'aimer.

Et il finalement il sut que Harry Potter ne lui appartenait pas. Que la mort avait été plus rapide que lui.

" Si seulement tu étais à moi. Si seulement… " soupira-t-il à travers ses larmes.

Il se releva une dernière fois et porta le corps vers le collège qui attendait tous le retour du héros.

-

The end

**OoOoO**

¤ sors de ce corps âme maudite, et épargne-nous de ta haine

¤1 une vie pour une vie, que ma demande soit accepté

-

Donc voilà un nouveau thème de poster ! la suite risque de bientôt venir mais je ne peux préciser quand. Novalie je suppose que celui-là aussi tu le connais . Je précise aussi que c'est mon premier lemon. Bien que ce soit un viol c'est pas un lemon, enfin pas dans les règles ! bisous et bonne fête de l'an.

PS : j'espere que vous ne serez pas malade, j'ai une terrible gastro.

-

Ange de un cisme


	3. Courrier postal

**Titre :** 30 baisers for you

**Sous-titre :** Courrier postal

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** Ceci est un défi sur lequel il y aura 30 baisers avec Severus / Harry

**Rating :** PG-13 (les vieux car je ne connais qu'eux)

**Genre :** amour à sens unique

**Résumé et explication du principe :** J'essaie de faire au moins un thème par mois. Je ne suis pas obligé de faire les thèmes dans l'ordre. Je suis libre d'interpréter les thèmes comme bon me semble. Ma seule contrainte est d'inclure un baiser à un moment donné. Le baiser lui-même peut être compris au sens propre comme au figuré.

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

**Courrier postal**

Un corbeau survolait la lande faisant entendre son sinistre croassement. L'air était chargé de l'odeur des champs de lavande tout autour de ce désert fleuri.

Une allée de cyprès bordait un vieux chemin de terre cabossé. Il menait à un vieux mas tout défraîchi. Derrière la maison les cultures s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le vent rabattait les volets au mur.

Une femme approchait à cheval de la demeure. Elle marchait tranquillement au côté de son cheval gris pommelé. Ses cheveux longs lui fouettait. La crinière du cheval battait la mesure de ses pas dansants et léger. Seul le bruit glacial du vent s'entendait.

La femme et son cheval avançait doucement, pas effrayés. Elle portait dans ses mains un colis. Dans cette région aucune invention moldu ne pouvait se déplacer sur la mince corniche menant à la lande.

Christina savait que Mr Anderson c'était exilé lui-même. Elle voyait dans ses yeux sa douleur. Elle l'aimait bien, il était très gentil et serviable.

Et surtout il vivait seul pour un si beau homme. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle le sentait. C'était ce qu'on appelle l'instinct féminin ou plutôt le bon sens.

Bien sur, au village ca jasait. Un homme célibataire vivait encore à Cambridge Midwest. Toutes les vieilles et jeunes filles se voyait déjà la bague au doigt et s'appelait Mr et Mme Anderson.

Souvent on lui demandait quel genre de courrier il pouvait recevoir, ou quel genre de maison il avait. Christina répondait vaguement à ses questions, préférant ne pas divulguer la vie privé de Mr Anderson.

Parfois l'été quand le soleil était bas et qu'elle venait lui rendre visite elle le voyait le regard dans le vide parlant seul comme pris de folie.

Des idées plus folles que les autres avaient germés dans son esprit. Comme le fait que peut-être il ne fuyait pas sa vie mais attendais sa mort patiemment, tel un malade au seuil du gouffre. Certains même disait qu'il était écrivain et venait se reposer ici du stress de la ville.

Mis à part ses quelques folies il était en tout point normal. Enfin autant qu'on peut l'être dans cette maison à l'écart.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle frappa pour annoncer sa venue. Christina avait attaché son cheval à un anneau au mur.

Mr Anderson lui ouvrit souriant comme toujours heureux de la voir. Elle sentit son cœur chavirer et elle sourit en retour. Ils se saluèrent et il l'invita à rentrer.

« Du thé ou quelque chose de plus fort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Du thé ira très bien. »

En attendant l'arrivée du thé ils parlèrent de la chute de poules dans le coin. Des fruits volés de Mr Berger qui rechignait à en vendre. Il était la fierté du village avec ses fruits qui à la vente partait comme des petits pains.

En voyant Mr Anderson bougeait ses mains élégamment en parlant, elle se sentit toute chose. Son sourire franc était contagieux. Ainsi que sa bonne humeur. Mr Anderson était un bon hôte malgré qu'il vive dans cet maison pour claustrophobe.

A chaque fois elle se demandait toujours comment il faisait pour entretenir tout seul cette grande maison. Il n'y avait jamais une seule bouloche de poussière. Bien qu'elle ne soit jamais monté à l'étage, pas que l'envie lui manque.

Il alla à la cuisine quand il entendit la bouilloire sifflait. Il apporta deux tasses fumantes avec deux sachets de thé Earl Grey.

L'une des rumeurs la plus courante était qu'il n'était pas Suédois mais Anglais.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était quand il était venu pour un abonnement à la poste. Un peu perdue, elle s'était proposé pour l'aider. mais quand elle rencontra les prunelles vertes de son propriétaire elle resta figé. Ses yeux recelait un pouvoir palpable et une personnalité marqué.

Elle reprit ses esprits et entama la conversation sur le lieu où il habitait. Elle fut surprise de constater que oui il avait emménageait dans la maison abandonné et que non il ne plaisantait pas. Encore un de ses illuminés qui croient que le ciel allait tomber dessus, comme une fois auparavant.

Une fois que le nouvel arrivant fut reparti, Christina se demanda qui il était et son histoire. De elle-même, elle lui apportait le courrier à cheval le seul moyen ( à part la marche à pied ou les machines volantes ) pour y accéder. Et de visite en visite, ils se prirent d'amitié sauf que Christina l'aimait peut-être un peu trop.

Généralement les visites se faisait assez rare car il ne recevait rarement du courrier, à part les factures quotidiennes. Mais tous les 1er jour du mois il recevait un colis d'expéditeur inconnu. Un peu comme si le colis apparaissait par magie dans la pile de lettre du village.

A plusieurs reprises il y eut une enquête mais curieusement certaines personnes avait dans ces moments une urgence à faire si bien que les recherches avortèrent avant même d'avoir réellement débuter.

Alors tous les 1er du mois, Christina sellait son cheval Pablo, escaladait laborieusement la corniche. Puis pour arriver à la maison elle le faisait à pied pour reposer le cheval. Et chaque visite se terminait à boire du thé en racontant les nouvelles du village ou les grandes actualités du pays.

Mais dès que le thème des attentas dans le monde était prononcés, il se renfermait comme une huître. Impossible d'aborder le sujet, alors elle parlait de l'économie du pays qui baissait ainsi que l'activité, et le sourire calme revenait sur les beaux traits de Mr Anderson.

Mr Anderson lui avait proposé pour plus de commodité de l'appeler par son prénom mais par politesse elle le nommait toujours Mr Anderson. Alors comme d'habitude il la traitait de tête de mule.

Il y avait aussi un sujet sur lequel on discutait au village. Quel âge pouvait avoir Mr Anderson ?

A vu d'œil on lui donnerait 28 ans mais quand on croisait son regard, il était tout à fait impossible de lui donner cet âge. Il était tellement fatigué, vieux et usé. A se demandait comment il faisait pour rester les épaules droites.

Christina alla chercher le colis qu'elle avait oublié dehors et ré-entra dans la maison. Elle retrouva son hôte le regard dans les flammes, ses cheveux en bataille éclairait par le feux lui donnait un aspect sauvage. Il se marmonnait à lui-même, et comme à chaque fois quand elle participait à ce spectacle, elle sentit ses poils s'hérissaient.

Puis Mr Anderson secoua la tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Ses mains tremblait un peu et au front elle aperçut une ombre.

Quand il remarqua Christina il fut un instant désemparé et le moment d'après il lui fit un sourire confiant et un brin crispé. Puis il congédia un peu précipitamment Christina hors de la maison prétextant un travail énorme à faire.

Aussi vite que l'éclair elle fut dehors à côté de son cheval, un peu éberlué. Se posant bon nombre de questions elle rentra doucement au village. Mais la question qui dominait son esprit étourdi était : Quel lourd secret caché Mr Anderson ?

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

Christina ne revint qu'une semaine après cet étrange incident. Mr Anderson ne voulait pas qu'on se déplace pour lui amener des brochures de publicité envoyé par la poste. Mais comme toujours c'était les factures qu'elle apportait avec elle.

Mais en arrivant sur le chemin de terre, elle vit au loin une grande ombre. Elle était debout devant Mr Anderson qui regardait droit devant lui n'y faisant pas attention.

Quand Christina se retrouva face à cet ombre qui n'était qu'un homme aux épais cheveux longs noirs, aux teint cireux, au nez crochu et au regard méprisant.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il sans même la saluer.

« Je suis le facteur. Et bonjour à vous. » répliqua-t-elle avec humour et mal l'aise

C'était homme était pour le moins non-amical. Mr Anderson lui fit son sourire et sa colère se calma enfin juste un peu constata-t-elle en regardant l'autre homme.

« Christina, je vous présente Severus Douglas. Severus, Christina ma factrice irremplaçable. » Mr Anderson jeta un coup d'œil à Mr Douglas, essayant de lui faire passer un message.

« Po…Anderson je me fiche bien qu'elle soit irremplaçable, vous devez revenir. »

Un soupir fatigué franchit les lèvres de Mr Anderson, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Je suis désolé Christina, mais je n'ai plus de thé alors ca sera pour une prochaine fois. Je vous en remercierai. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je dois aller voir le Maire. Au revoir Mr Anderson. Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré Mr Douglas. » dit-elle par politesse. Bien que ce fut une petite bourgade on tenait une politesse irréprochable pour les étrangers.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas le plaisir est pareil pour moi. » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle donna les lettres et s'en fut à cheval vers la corniche. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière pour découvrir que seul Mr Anderson était là. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre elle continua son chemin.

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

Ces visites toujours aussi régulières chez Mr Anderson ne se passa sans aucun incident. Au contraire l'homme désagréable ne se montra plus du tout. Elle ne savait pas du tout il était parti et comment il était arrivé. Mais sa présence mystérieuse n'inquiéta pas plus Christina.

Elle avait enfin appris à tutoyer Harry. Petit à petit elle voyait un rapprochement, elle se sentait heureuse comme pas permis. Mais face à Harry, elle n'était qu'un léger battement de cœur.

Puis vint un jour où au village on annonçait une terrible tempête. Que rien ne serait épargner. Elle se fit un devoir d'avertir Harry. Seul dans sa grande maison, elle ne préférait pas penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

C'était le soir quand elle arriva. La maison était dans le noir. Elle attacha son cheval et rentra dans la maison silencieusement.

« Harry ? » personne ne répondit.

Elle fit toute les pièces du bas. Puis devant l'escalier elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. C'était le moment où jamais de voir ce que contenait l'étage.

Précautionneusement elle grimpa l'escalier en bois. Elle qui s'attendait à entendre grinçait des lattes il fut très surprise. Cette maison donnait l'impression d'être figé dans le temps. En bas comme dans un autre monde elle entendit le vent se levait, son cheval hennir répondant à un appel de l'un de ses congénères que le vent avait apporté.

Elle sentait l'excitation montait doucement, comme un bouchon de champagne. Christina fut très déçu quand elle ne rencontra rien d'extravagant. L'étage était à l'effigie du rez-de-chaussée. Tout en bois sombre, accueillant et un poil morbide.

Puis elle entendit des bruits. C'était tout d'abord des froissements de tissus, puis des gémissements. La tension réapparut aussitôt dans son organisme.

« Harry ? » souffla-t-elle.

Toujours pas de réponse, mais vu la force qu'elle y avait mise elle était sur qu'à trois pas d'elle on ne l'avait pas entendue.

Elle s'approcha de la porte entrouverte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier, les gémissements et les soupirs devinrent de plus en plus fort. Un pincement au cœur retentit en elle. Puis tel une ombre elle regarda par la fente.

Et là elle sut que définitivement son cœur était briser. Elle s'enfuit en courant et prit son cheval pour rentrer à toute vitesse et oublier. Oublier ses deux corps qui s'embrasse, qui s'unit. Là-haut dans la maison sur la colline, deux hommes s'aimait, oublieux de tout, de la tempête qui allait s'abattre.

Ses larmes coulait, son cœur saignait. Elle ne pouvait oublier que Harry et Severus était là-haut s'embrassant comme si leur en vie en dépendait.

Et c'est au cœur de la nuit que les amants profitaient du corps de l'autre et c'est à cheval qu'une amourette partait à cheval, ne sachant pas que l'homme qu'elle aimait était une fiction, héros d'un monde en péril.

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

Voilà un nouveau thème de fait. Bisous ! Comme toujours en esperant que ce que je fais vous plaise.

Laissez-moi un riquiqui commentaire je m'en fiche mais dites-moi si ca vous plaît.

Ange de un cisme


End file.
